


The One Where Mikey And Pete Switch Bodies And Pete Is Less Concerned Than He Should Be

by chzo_mythos



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Mikey switch bodies. Failed comedy attempts and homo antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Mikey And Pete Switch Bodies And Pete Is Less Concerned Than He Should Be

When Mikey wakes up the first thing he thinks about is coffee. He stumbles out of his bunk, ignoring how everything seems oddly non-hazy without his glasses. Both the coffee and the creamer aren't in their usual places, but Mikey ignores it because it's too fucking early. He's just finished stirring when a voice calls from the bunk area. 

"What gives? You're normally awake way earlier." Mikey squints. 

"Patrick...what're you doing...in my bus?" He says, putting the words together slowly, brain sluggish. His voice sounds different in his early morning ears. 

Patrick looks at him incredulously. 

"It's...my bus too, Pete" 

Mikey stares down at his coffee, into his dark brown reflection, hazelnut creamer swirled across his nose. Pete's face stares back at him. And in a true Mikey fashion, Mikey—or, maybe Pete, whatever—blinks into the liquid and takes a sip. 

"Oh. Yeah." He mumbles. 

Patrick laughs and says something that's unintelligible over the screaming in Mikey's head.

\---

Mikey feels weird knocking on the door of his own bus, but Pete doesn’t know the code so he has to not know it too. When Gerard opens the door and lets him inside, mumbling “Mikey’s in his bunk” Mikey resists the urge to say “I’m right here Gee” because. Well. He’s not. 

The walk to his bunk seems slower than normal, Pete’s small legs moving awkwardly over the piles of clothes and DVDs on the floor. Ray and Frank are in the back longue, Mikey can hear their guitars from the kitchenette. Gerard is in there, hunched over his coffee and sketchpad. Bob is. Somewhere. Mikey isn’t really sure where Bob disappears to when he’s not in the studio. 

Mikey pulls back the curtain, and sees himself—or Pete, whatever—with his shirt off, pants around his ankles, jerking off in earnest. Eyes open and Mikey blinks. 

“Oh, hey Mikey. I mean, Pete.” His voice giggles. 

Mikey blinks. 

“Pete—uh Mikey—what’re you doing?”

Pete grins, Mikey’s face absent all of Pete’s laugh lines and dimples. 

“Exploring my body Mikeyway” It sounds weird in his voice, “nothing wrong with that.”

“But it’s not” Mikey starts, yelling, before he remembers that they aren’t exactly alone. 

“It’s _my_ body Pete. And I want you the fuck out.” He whispers feverishly. 

Pete pouts.

“That’s not very nice.”

Mikey rubs at his temples, hands making wide circles without his glasses to hinder them. 

“Can we just go talk somewhere? Not here?”

Pete bites his lip and it’s only now Mikey realizes the hand on his cock never stopped moving.

“Gimmie like, 2 minutes.”

Mikey scoffs.

“ _Please._ I can last way longer than that.” He says playfully. His look sterns and he sighs through his nose.

“Just. Meet me. I don’t know, behind my bus. I mean. You’re bus. I mean—“

“Fall Out Boy’s bus” Pete grits out, hand moving at a breakneck pace, trying to prove Mikey wrong.

“Yeah, that.” Mikey mumbles, shutting the curtain. 

“Don’t strain my muscles.” He calls on his way out. He hears his own laugh trail brokenly after. 

\---

Mikey’s lying down when Pete finds him, asphalt scratchy against his back, arms above his head, examining tattoos on tan skin. He’s seen them a million times, covered in everything from sweat to water to grape jam, but he’s never seen them quite like this. 

“Hey” Pete says, sitting down next to him, legs tangling with Mikey’s.

“Hey.” Mikey sighs back.

“So…” Pete starts.

“So…” Mikey counters.

Pete scoffs and lies down next to him, lacing their hands together. 

“We’re in each other’s bodies.” Pete says.

“…yep.” Mikey whispers, giving Pete’s hand a squeeze. 

“Well.” Pete starts, excited tone foreign sounding in Mikey’s voice. “Let’s think about this. Why do people switch bodies?”

Mikey raises an eyebrow, and before he can get out a snide “they _don’t_ ” Pete’s continuing. 

“They need to _expand their views_. Like, Freaky Friday style.”

Mikey squints at him. 

“But we’re nothing like that. I like to think we get each other already.”

Pete frowns.

“Oh. Yeah.”

He looks at the ground for a second before his eyes perk up.

“Science.”

And once again before Mikey can get out a snarky “we’re you _blinded by it_?” Pete continues.

“Freaky scientists use machines and, like, headbands to transfers brains and shit.”

Mikey blinks.

“One: No. Two: …No. Three: how the hell would a mad scientist get in to our busses? For that matter, what kind of machine would be so unnoticeable while being able to switch our minds?”

Pete frowns again.

“You’re no fun.”

Mikey smiles at him.

“You mean _you’re_ no fun.”

Pete suppresses a grin and punches Mikey’s shoulder.

“Well, I’m out of ideas.” He sighs against Mikey’s sleeve.

Mikey grunts in response.

“We can’t really play like this.” Mikey says.

Pete sits up.

“What’re you talking about? I know all your parts.”

Mikey sits up too, ignoring the way his heart flutters a bit. He moves to push his glasses up, only to remember that he doesn’t have them. Pete pushes them up for good measure.

“But I only know ‘Sugar’. Unless we play that for 45 minutes…”

Pete shrugs his shoulders. 

“Fake it, Mikeyway. I kind of suck, so no one will notice.”

Mikey frowns.

“Don’t say that, Pete.” He puts a hand under Pete’s chin, almost leaning in for a kiss when he remembers he’d be kissing himself and that’s really weird and no. 

Pete gives a small smile and leans in anyway, nuzzling his cheek against Mikey’s. Mikey sighs, content, though in the back of his head he’s still racking over the whole ‘I’m in Pete’s body’ problem. For now, he pushes is away and lays back on the grass, pulling Pete to his chest, which is kind of awkward with Pete being the tall one now, but, like everything in their relationship, they make it work. 

\---

The shows go way better than expected. Pete does great onstage with My Chem, moving around more than Mikey really does normally, but he manages not to jump around or break anything, so all is well. Mikey manages to convince Patrick that he can’t play, and thanks to Mikey sleeping in more than Pete normally would, Patrick believes him and a tech fills in. Pete visits him as soon as the set is over, crawling into Mikey’s—Pete’s—bunk, and placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. It is weird, Mikey feeling his own rough lips on his—Pete’s—skin. He wonders how it feels to Pete when everything is normal. 

They fall asleep together, Pete telling Gerard he’ll be sleeping on, uh, Pete’s bus. Mikey tangles his legs with Pete and snuggles against the taller body, and it feels weird being the submissive one, but it’s kind of nice, and he knows when Pete’s hands tighten on his back that Pete’s kind of enjoying being dominant, but, and he never thought he’d say this, but he misses his too long limbs and his angular face and his monotone voice and his stupid hair. But maybe more than that, he misses seeing Pete’s face, the dumb expressions he makes, his giant smile, his tattoos, and his voice, and just. Everything. He misses Pete. He misses being himself. He misses Pete being Pete. 

\---

When Mikey wakes up the next day, things are blurry. He rubs at his eyes a few times before registering the weight on his chest. He blinks and shifts, the blurry figure on top of him groaning in protest. He blinks.

“Pete…” he starts, hearing his own voice break the silence around them. He gasps excitedly.

“Pete!”

He fumbles for his glasses, feeling them beside him, thankfully unbroken, and slides them on, blinking as the world comes into focus. Pete’s slowly waking up on top of him. _Pete-Pete_. Not Mikey-Pete. _Pete._ Mikey shoves at him. Pete blinks up at him. 

“…Mi…Mikey?” He blinks and squints before his eyes widen.

“Mikey!”

Mikey smiles down at him. 

“Hey.”

Pete surges up, nuzzling cheeks.

“Hey.”

“…so. Were you me yesterday?” Pete asks for good measure.

Without missing a beat Mikey laughs and replies “that depends. Were you me?”

Pete grins and surges up again, kissing Mikey like he’ll die without him because a) he will and b) they went a whole 24 hours without kissing, okay? Step back. 

And all thought Mikey had before about how he feels on Pete and the like get pushed back when Pete hovers above him and smiles lecherously.

“I wanna explore your body again.”


End file.
